Cabeza de león
by Nicole Daidouji
Summary: Más vale ser cabeza de ratón que cola de león, dicen los muggles. Más vale un consejo sincero a tiempo; si es de alguien que te importa, mejor. Regalo de Navidad para Lauranio


_¡Hola!_

_Regalito de navidad para Lauranio ;)_

_Luna me da un miedo que no veas, pero bueno, aquí la tienes. Creo que es el partido que pediste en tu lista, pero no tengo los libros, así que agradezco la documentación a nuestra __**Nasirid**__, y pido disculpas si me he equivocado xDD. _

_Feliz Navidad, bonita._

* * *

-¿Vas a llevar eso en la cabeza?

Luna alzó la vista del suelo, donde se ataba los nudos de los cordones de las zapatillas. Quizá Ernie se refiriera a su pelo.

El sombrero-león que Luna había decidido llevar al partido de quidditch de aquella mañana estaba causando furor entre sus compañeros de casa. Verdaderamente no tenía mucho sentido, puesto que solo era una afición. Un deporte. Pero para Ronald era importante, y Luna sabía que necesitaría todo el apoyo del mundo para ganar. Ella iba a estar ahí para animarle.

Para eso se tienen los amigos.

Terminó de calzarse y se incorporó, muy digna. Olvidó completamente el comentario ácido que acababan de hacerle y tomó su propio abrigo.

El Gran Comedor estaba hasta los topes aquella mañana. Gryffindor-Slytherin era todo un clásico en el quidditch, y hasta los hijos de muggles que no tenían ni idea de aquel deporte estaban en ascuas. Por los pantalones de Merlín. No era un partido de casas, era un Potter vs. Malfoy. Eso no tendría desperdicio.

En la mesa de los escarlatas, Ronald desayunaba a trompicones, atragantándose con el zumo cada vez que se abría la puerta. Si era un Gryffindor podría ir y animarle o mirarle como si dudara de él. Pero si era un Slytherin seguro seguro que solo quería insultarle.

_A Weasley vamos a coronar._

Ron gimió cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse y Luna entró decidida. Miles de cabezas se volvieron a ella pero la chica las ignoró, dirigiéndose con rapidez a la mesa de los pelirrojos y saludando con una enorme sonrisa.

-Vamos, Ronald. Lo vas a hacer muy bien.-le dio una palmadita en el hombro y Ron rodó los ojos, incrédulo.

-Si tú lo dices…

Luna dio media vuelta y se marchó por donde había venido, camino de su desayuno. Ron la vio alejarse y observó que parecía importarle poco lo que el resto de estudiantes cuchicheaban.

-¿Por qué le da igual?-preguntó en voz alta. Ginny alzó una ceja mientras le servía un trozo de bizcocho.

-¿El qué?

-Lo que dicen de ella-Ron señaló a Luna, que no se había quitado el sombrero de león en ningún momento.

-Supongo que piensa que si tuviera que preocuparse de todo lo que dicen de ella, no tendría tiempo para preocuparse por cosas que sí importan, ¿no crees?

Ron torció el gesto, poco convencido.

Luna se había sentado de espaldas a ellos y parecía ignorarlos por completo. Desde luego, tenía otras cosas en la cabeza. Literalmente.

La chica siempre había sabido que hay que demostrar interés en lo que a la gente que te importa le gusta. Es una muestra de tu preocupación por ellos. El quidditch solo es un deporte, decían muchos. Pues claro que solo era eso. Pero también Pociones solo era una asignatura y anda que no se preocupaban todos.

-¡Vamos, Ron!-oyó la voz de Harry apremiando a su amigo y Luna volvió la cabeza. Ron se terminó de limpiar las migas de la boca con un gesto torpe y bruto y ahogó un suspiro. Luna parpadeó solo un momento, mirándole levantarse.

Sus miradas se cruzaron solo un momento y Ron sonrió levemente antes de marcharse detrás del resto del equipo.

-¡¡RONALD!!

Apenas diez metros más allá, Ron se detuvo. Luna había salido corriendo del Comedor, mientras se sujetaba el gorro con la mano izquierda. Se detuvo bruscamente frente a él y volvió a sonreírle.

-Mucha suerte-repitió. Ron parpadeó, incrédulo, con un gigantesco nudo en la garganta. Luna lunática Lovegood estaba deseándole buena suerte a él, cuando hace apenas dos meses no se conocían de nada. Por Merlín, aquello no tenía sentido. ¿Por qué Luna y no Fleur, por ejemplo?

Porque no eres nadie para Fleur, dijo una vocecita en su cabeza.

-Grap, gracias-escupió con dificultad. Luna ensanchó su sonrisa.

-Lo hiciste muy bien en la reunión, Ronald. Sé que hoy también.-giró sobre sus talones y volvió a marcharse dejándolo plantado, por segunda vez en menos de una hora, sin saber qué decir.

-¿Ron? ¿Dónde te has metido?-Harry asomó la cabeza de pronto por el rincón del pasillo.-¡Ven de una maldita vez!

El pelirrojo sintió que el sonrojo decrecía por momentos y suspiró aliviado. Siguió a su amigo al exterior del castillo y dirigió una mirada a las nubes de noviembre.

**o0o0o0o**

El partido fue, cuanto menos, desastroso. Ron había oído gritar a Luna, incluso creyó oírla insultar a alguien (que esperaba que fuera del equipo contrario). Aquella noche, arrastrando los pies, el pelirrojo deambulaba por el colegio. Se sentía completamente derrotado, humillado y ofendido. Sus hermanos habían sido glorias del equipo, tenía una reputación que mantener. No podía dejar que Charley pensara que era un desastre. Él, que había ganado la copa. Y los gemelos… casi el alma del equipo. Con esa compenetración entre ellos y con los demás, esa dedicación, esa deportividad. Ron se dejó caer hasta el suelo. Incluso Ginny, cuando jugaban alguna vez (las pocas que le dejaban jugar con ellos) en casa, había demostrado más habilidad que él. Quizá no valiera para el deporte, como Percy, como Bill, a su manera.

Pero ellos habían destacado en otras cosas. Ron era un estudiante del montón. Prefecto, sí, pero del momento. Desde luego, no era Hermione, y nunca sería Percy. No quería conformarse con ser "uno más". Quería que cuando su madre hablara de sus hijos, tuviera algo por lo que identificarle a él. No sería el banquero, ni el cuidador de Dragones, ni el funcionario del ministerio.

-Buenas noches, Ronald-la voz suave de Luna en medio de la oscuridad lo sorprendió.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-se sobresaltó. No le gustaba que le sorprendieran con la guardia baja.

-He salido a dar un paseo, de noche se pueden ver mejor cosas que de día se nos escapan-Ron solo bufó indiferente. La chica se sentó a su lado.

Quedaron en silencio un rato, hasta que ella volvió a hablar.

-No lo has hecho tan mal.

-Gracias-dijo el arrastrando todas las letras. No le costó demasiado decirlo porque sabía que Luna no lo decía por decir. Jamás decía nada por decir, así que esto no iba a ser una excepción.

-Una vez, oí a un muggle decir que era mejor ser cabeza de ratón que cola de león.

Ron alzó una ceja y la miró, como si acabara de llegar.

-¿Y eso qué significa?

Luna no varió su actitud lo más mínimo.

-Que quizá sea mejor hacerlo perfecto en aquello que está a tu alcanza y no hacer el ridículo en lo que no se te da bien…

Ron sintió una enorme losa de vergüenza sobre sus hombros.

-¿He hecho el ridículo?-quiso saber, en voz baja. En realidad, la respuesta estaba clara.

-Podrías haberlo hecho peor-repuso ella. Ron la miró de reojo y sonrió internamente.

-Gracias, de todas formas-reconoció sincero- A lo mejor esto no es lo mío…

Luna quedó en silencio, pensativa.

-No tienes que preocuparte porque de momento no tengas un don para algo concreto-adivinó en la oscuridad-No todo el mundo lo tiene.

-Ya, pero…-Ron calló, sabiendo que ella siempre tendría algo para rebatirle sus quejas. Agradeció esa oscuridad, ese pasillo y esa compañía.- ¿Te gustó la reunión del ED?

-Claro. Ya sé que hay cosas que no se me dan bien.

Ron echó la cabeza para atrás, apoyándola en la piedra del pasillo. Respiró hondo un par de veces, y tanteó con la mano, a su lado, hasta que reconoció unos dedos pequeños y fríos. La mano de Luna estaba fresca, pero no era un tacto desagradable. La sintió pálida como toda ella y se imaginó unas uñas pequeñas y cuadradas.

Al cabo de un rato, ella le soltó. La oyó removerse y vio su sombra en la penumbra, incorporándose.

-Vamos, Ronald, es tarde-le tendió la mano y Ron se levantó.

Él tomó sus dedos de nuevo, aunque no la hubiera necesitado para levantarse. La miró desde su altura y adivinó sus pupilas brillantes.

-Hasta mañana, Luna-se despidió con calma. Luna asintió con la cabeza y soltó su mano.

-Hasta mañana, Ron.

Cada uno echó a andar en una dirección, y antes de volver el primer recodo, Ron volvió la cabeza, a ver como ella desaparecía, dando saltitos, rumbo a su sala común.

* * *

_Notas: Luna suele sacar metáforas de casi todas las cosas que suceden y suelta los consejos así a la brava de forma tan natural, que es un amor de niña. Creo que siempre le tuvo mucho cariño a Ron, y que él, a su manera, también la quería._

_Gracias por leer,_

_Nicole._


End file.
